hollyoaksfandomcom-20200216-history
Hollyoaks: Indecent Behaviour
Hollyoaks: Indecent Behaviour was a spin-off video of Hollyoaks, released on DVD on 17th November 2001. Summary Plot Geri waits for Jason to arrive at the airport, surrounded by fans. Luke referees a kids' football game. The limousine driver closes the divider, and Jason and Geri begin making out. They get to the hotel room and have sex. Matt vents to Ben and Luke about Chloe and they joke about him "trading in his girlfriend". Izzy squabbles with Jason and also ends up squabbling with Geri. Geri tells Izzy to get over her jealousy. Geri wants to name a date for the wedding with Jason, but he doesn't want to discuss the wedding. Geri is furious to find that Jason has invited his agent, and learns that the woman accompanying him, Alyson, is writing a book about Jason. Dion threateningly warns Jason not to tell Geri about the movie. Ben offers to show Beth around, but she rejects. Beth is creeped out when Scott flirts with her and insults Ben and Luke. Alyson tells Geri to take a short cut into the entertainment industry, and not remain a footballer's wife. Geri and Jason have an argument which Dion tries to resolve. However, she reluctantly agrees to meet Scott at a bar. Geri is surprised to see Matt and Chloe waiting to enter the bar, and agrees to try get them inside faster. Eddie introduces himself to Geri as requested by Jason, and is teased by Scott. Geri accepts Eddie's offer of a drink to get away from Scott. Geri notices Jason and Alyson looking very comfortable. Ben tries to flirt with Beth but is turned down. Chloe isn't enjoying being out with Matt. Alyson tries to make clear that she's not intentionally acting maliciously towards her. Scott jokingly sprays Geri with beer and she snaps at him. Ben tries to convince Luke to flirt with a girl, and tells him that if all else fails, he can claim to be a fireman. Ben tells Luke that he likes Izzy, but hasn't gotten with her because there's always someone else. However, Izzy isn't impressed with his pick-up line. Geri checks up on Luke. Scott touches Izzy's bum and Luke jumps to her defence. Everyone tries to stop Luke and Scott arguing. Scott swings for Luke but accidentally hits Ben. Luke is thrown out, and Jason and Alyson are unimpressed with Scott. Luke wants to take Beth back with him but Beth decides to go back in. Ben, Izzy, Chloe and Matt decide to go to The Loft instead. Scott confronts Luke in an alleyway. Luke headbutts Scott and makes a run for it. They catch up to him and attack him. Scott decides to throw him in the water, but changes his mind and gets the guys to put Luke on the wharf faced down, and pull his pants down. Scott takes his belt off and drops it in front of Luke. He sprays Luke with silly string. Scott spits on Luke's face and walks off. Izzy changes her tune with Ben when he says that he finds her hilarious. Geri is unimpressed to learn that Jason went out with Alyson. Geri worries about Jason and is unimpressed by Alyson's remarks. Ben tells Izzy about he and Abby not seeing much of their mother, especially since that she's remarried. Izzy begins to like Ben after getting to know him. She opens to him about her failed relationship with Dan. Izzy tells Ben that she likes having sex with the danger of getting caught, but Dan didn't like it. She regrets telling Ben and leaves. Izzy decides to go home. Chloe and Matt argue. Izzy tells Ben to get in the jeep. Geri tells Scott off for being mean to Luke. Geri tells Scott that she's way out of his league. Adam worries about Luke. Luke admits that he's thought about moving away. Izzy leaves Ben's jacket behind and tells him that her fantasy starts now. She drives off without paying for petrol. Geri and Alyson bicker in the spa. Geri realises that Jason isn't being faithful, and Geri tells Scott that when he asked earlier who Geri would want if she didn't have Jason, there'd only be one person. She gets Scott to close his eyes, but blows on him and kisses Eddie whilst looking at Jason. Luke tells Adam that he can't talk to Ben, and he can't talk to Mandy since Lewis's suicide. Izzy tells Ben that she knows he told her everything just to win her over and have sex with her. He agrees to do what Izzy wants to do. They go to have sex on the upper floor of a double decker bus. Geri walks in on Jason and Alyson together and races out. Eddie comforts her. Izzy ties her bra around Ben's eyes and ties him up after he gets naked, and tells him to leave them on until she says so. The bus stops and Izzy leaves Ben stranded before getting off. Eddie assures Geri that she is the one Jason wants. Geri begins to wonder if she wants Jason and decides she doesn't. Jason watches as they kiss and Geri takes him to bed. She tells Jason to leave, but Jason tries to make it up to her. Geri kisses Jason and Eddie and Eddie and Geri undress. Ben realises that Izzy has left him stranded on the bus. Ben tries to untie himself. The bus pulls up to a stop where lots of people get on. Ben hangs off the back of the bus, naked. Scott climbs on top of Geri. She keeps saying no to him. Geri knees Scott between the legs and flees. Geri is hurt when Jason doesn't believe that Scott was going to rape her. Jason gives Geri a necklace, which she throws at him and rushes out, telling him that she can't be bought. Ben falls off the back of the bus. Chloe and Matt find Ben naked. Geri is sick outside the house. Scott flirts with Beth. Luke gets a phone call to pick up Beth. Beth refuses to tell Luke what happened at the party. Luke tells Geri that she was passed around and was used, and they argue. Beth is desperate to leave. Luke visits the house and scratches one of the cars. He smashes a window as well as Scott's car as Dion arrives. Luke makes a getaway and Scott and Jason go in pursuit, ignoring a furious Dion. Luke realises that the guys have caught up with him. Luke causes Scott to crash into some roadworks and hit a tree. Luke is trapped by the cars and makes a run for it. He attacks Scott and Jason beats up Luke. Matt tells Chloe that just because he doesn't say that he loves her all the time doesn't mean he doesn't care. Dion tries to sort things with Luke. He tries to pay him off to keep him quiet. Dion tells Jason that he is on his final warning and that he has messed everything up, but he will try sort Luke out by taking him to court over the damage to his car. Izzy tries to comfort Geri. She tells her about her father buying her a balloon before leaving. Jason tries to win Geri back, and promises to do whatever it takes. Geri thinks it's to only buy her silence. Geri says that if he's going to treat her like a whore, he will have to pay her like one too. She agrees to name a date, play the happy couple and get married, but a year after the wedding, they divorce. She tells him the catch - £1,000,000, and says that if she ever hears of him mistreating someone like he did to her, she will reveal all. Jason reluctantly agrees. Izzy reveals that she set Ben up, and thinks that he's disgusting for lying and trying to sleep with her. Geri breaks down in the shower. Jason tells Dion about Geri's deal. They toast to the future. Cast *Alyson - Sarah Jayne Steed *Chloe Bruce - Mikyla Dodd *Izzy Cornwell - Elize Du Toit *Jason Cunliffe - Alex Thorne *Ben Davies - Marcus Patric *Dion - Gary Webster *Eddie - David Selling *Geri Hudson - Joanna Taylor *Jacqui Hudson - Julie Peasgood (voice; uncredited) *Matt - Kristian Ealey *Adam Morgan - David Brown *Beth Morgan - Kate Baines *Luke Morgan - Gary Lucy *Scott - Daniel Hyde Notes *This film, released on 17th November 2001, is set on both 17th and 18th November 2001. *Rod Woodruff is credited as the stunt coordinator. *Ricky Ash is created as the fight arranger. *The younger version of Geri Hudson is uncredited despite lines of dialogue. *The commentator giving commentary at the beginning of the video (voice only) is uncredited despite lines of dialogue. *A girl calling Jason at the bar is uncredited despite lines of dialogue. Category:Spin-offs Category:2001